The Inevitable
by xMyLonelyAngelx
Summary: Continued from City of Ashes, where Clary just woke up on Luke’s truck with Simon and Jace and Luke driving. Also, this is a “What If” story. So Simon might not have lived after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own the charactors. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Me- Can i have Jace please? **

**CC- No**

**Me- Oh come on! pretty please?**

**CC-No**

**Me- What about Simon?**

**CC- No**

**Me- Alec?**

**CC- No**

**Me- Any of them?**

**CC- Hell NO! Mine! All mine!**

**Me- -murmurs- pedo *cough* phile  
**

**AN: My story is continued from City of Ashes, where Clary just woke up on Luke's truck with Simon and Jace and Luke driving. Also, this is a "What If" story. So Simon might not have lived after all.**

**Thanks to Shinigamigurl who edited this.**

**Chapter 1-**

Simon froze. Clary stared at him for a moment, wondering what was wrong. A stream of sunlight passed through the back window of the truck and hit her shoulder.

She looked towards Jace to find him staring out the window with a pale face. She turned around and faced the eastern horizon; there she saw the first edge of the sun casting a bright-red light on the river and spreading out across the surface of the water with a shimmering golden frame.

"_No!_" she whispered as she knew what was happening. _No, No, NO!_ Her heart screamed at her head to do something, anything… but she knew it was useless.

Jace looked at her with an emotionless expression, and then glanced at Simon; who sat, unmoving and staring at the mounting sun like a trapped mouse staring at the eyes of a starving cat.

Jace got up in a swift, graceful movement and walked over to the truck cab, next to where Luke was driving. He said something and Luke looked back at Simon, Clary and then Jace, with a sad and defeated expression.

They all knew what that look meant, but no one gave up. Luke pushed harder on the gas pedal as Clary grabbed the side of the vehicle to hold herself secure.

Now Jace had lost his cool expression and started shouting at Luke to make this stupid thing go faster, but Clary knew they'd never make it to the bank in time.

"There must be something," she said desperately to Simon, hoping he could say or give her something to make everything alright, or just give her faith to believe in the impossible. She couldn't believe in less than five minutes, she had gone from incredulous relief to incredulous horror.

"We could cover you, maybe, with our clothes-" as she said this, her voice turned to a plea. She forgot about the others in the truck as she stared at a still unmoving Simon.

"A pile of rags won't work," he said. "Raphael explained – it takes walls to protect us from sunlight. It'll burn through the cloth."

"But, there must be something-"

"Clary." She saw in the gray predawn light, Simon's eyes, which were huge and dark but fitted his pale white face. He held out his hand, "Come here."

She only needed to move forward a few inches to be in his arms. Her arms formed a choke hold on his neck, trying to cover as much of his body as she could with her own. She now completely accepted the fate of Simon.

They sat in silence, arms draped around each other. She could feel his cold body against hers and her tears that now soaked his shirt. She searched her mind for words to saw to him but none came.

More liquid flowed down her cheeks as she choked on her words. He had already died once and it was her fault, now it was going to be her fault once more. Except this time, she would no longer be able to hold onto Simon as he became lifeless. His body would soon turn into ash.

She finally found her voice, "I won't let you die." She said firmly.

He chuckled without humor, "Oh, but I'm already dead." Then his expression turned serious. "I don't think you get a choice." She felt him smile. "I didn't think I'd get to see the sun again," he said. "I guess I was wrong."

"Simon-"

Jace shouted something that made Clary look up. The Sky was tainted with rose-colored light, like dye poured into clear water.

Simon tensed in her arms. "I love you," he whispered lovingly. "I have never loved anyone else but you."

Gold threads shot across the rosy sky like the gold veining in expensive marble. The surface of the water surrounding them burned with light and Simon went stiff, his head fell back with his dark eyes reflected the glowing color of the river's surface as black lines appeared on his skin, spreading like the cracks of a shattering statue.

"_Simon!_" Clary screamed. She reached for Simon but felt herself being pulled backwards; it was Jace, his hands were gripping the sides of her shoulders.

She tried to struggle free, but his arms held her tightly. He was saying something in her ear, again and again, but it took her a few moments to understand him:

"Clary, don't look. Don't look."

"_No…no…_" she cried.

Suddenly there was an ear splitting scream, and Simon was gone.

Clary turned around and clung to Jace with all the strength she had, and cried into his shirt.

Clary suddenly felt tired, so very tired…

Her hands fell to her sides and she fell on Jace, it was only when she was about to close her eyes, did she realize that Jace had been repeating her name softly, over and over.

**So please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**AN: My story is continued from City of Ashes, where Clary just woke up on Luke's truck with Simon and Jace and Luke driving. Also, this is a "What If" story. So Simon might not have lived after all.**

**Thanks to Shinigamigurl who edited this.**

**Chapter 2-**

It's been two weeks since Clary woke up in her room in Luke's house, to find Jace sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the chair beside her bed.

It took her a few minutes to remember all the horrific events that had unfolded the day before.

Valentine had escaped as his ship burned to the depths of the see when Alec, Isabelle and many other Shadowhunters fought the demons that horded the black ship. And last but not least… _Simon_, it hurts, so much, even just to think his name.

The tears fell onto her pillow as she sat up.

She hadn't realized Jace was awake till he gently held her right hand and pried it off her chest. She looked down to find little rips in her pajamas where her heart was. Clary didn't realize why she had done that till she felt her heart throb. The pain each beat, each pump of blood brought to her made her sob wholeheartedly into Jace's shoulders.

All he could do was sit by her and let her cry it all out.

Clary knew she was selfish, to only think of the pain she was in. What about Simon's mother? She couldn't bring herself to tell her what really happened. It would all be too overwhelming.

Luke knew Simon's mother deserved to know the truth, so he set off to Simon's house in silence. Neither Jace or Clary knew how Luke told her. All he said when he got back home was "It's done; we don't have to talk about it. There will be no funeral."

Days had passed and no one talked about Simon. Both Jace and Luke knew how much it pained Clary.

Jace decided to camp out on the floor of his sister's room every night, since she would had nightmares that lead to her screaming and shouting loud enough to wake the dead.

Clary, who was strong, stubborn, brave and bold; cried all the tears she had in her now, frail body and she was finally sick of it.

Sick of being looked after like a sick child who might fall if she walked, sick of being treated like she might break any second; although she broke down crying, she was never exactly broken, physically.

Clary and Jace never talked much, even after these two weeks. They had, however, decided to visit their mom. Jace still considered himself Jace Wayland and Jocelyn Fray to be his sister's mother.

Luke had gone out early that morning and left breakfast with a note for the hungry teenagers;

_I will be visiting Jocelyn. Breakfast is prepared already. When you are done eating, I will meet you two at the hospital._

_Luke_

Clary read the note and sighed.

Jace seemed to notice this "Clary, what's wrong?"

"Luke. He's gone to the hospital and wants us to meet him there." She said while looking at the food Luke left for them.

"Oh." Jace knew he had to talk to Clary, and it needed to be done soon.

"Clary…" She didn't look at Jace

"Clary." She still would not look at Jace.

"_Clary_, look at me." She finally turned around with a pained look.

"We need to talk." Jace said firmly. Although his resolve was disappearing fast with the look on Clary's face.

"I know." She whispered.

"Over the last few weeks, I've been thinking… and I want you to know that… what you said was right, that we would hurt the ones we love because of our actions. I want you to know, I will contain my feelings for you and treat you like a sister. Love you the right way; like a sister. Nothing more. That's what you want, right?"

Clary wanted him to take back his words, they stung but if that's what he wanted, then she would do the same.

"Yes, it's what I want."

The siblings finished their food in silence and proceeded to getting dressed properly to head to the hospital.

Once they got there, Jace told Clary he was going to get some coffee and left.

Clary walked up the wide steps that led up to Beth Israel's big glass front doors. In a way, she was glad she was alone for rather than with Jace. What she wanted more than anything was to throw herself into her mother's arms and cry, even if she could never explain to her mother what she was crying about. But she couldn't do that, sitting next to her mother's bed and crying seemed like the next best option.

She'd held it together pretty well at breakfast, even telling Jace that's what she wanted. She hadn't started bawling till Jace left to get coffee, and then she'd found herself crying about everything she hadn't cried about yet, Jace and Simon and Luke and her mother and even Valentine.

After crying she felt a little better, but Jace still hadn't return with the hot beverages. As she neared the top of the stairs, she realized there was a woman standing there. She was wearing a long dark cloak over a dress, not exactly modern.

The cloak was made of a dark velvety material and had a wide hood, which was up, hiding her face. She turned around, Clary saw that no one else in the hospital seems to notice her. A glamour, then.

Clary walked towards the woman and paused, turning around to looking up at the woman. She still could see her face.

She said, "Look, if you're here to see me, just tell me what you want. I'm not really in the mood for all this glamour and secrecy stuff right now." She noticed people around her started to stare at the crazy girl who was talking to thin air and Clary fought the urge to stick out her tongue at them.

"All right." The voice was gentle, oddly familiar. The woman reached up and pulled back her hood. Silver hair spilled out over her shoulders in a flood. It was the woman Clary had seen staring at her in the Marble Cemetery.

Up close, Clary could see that she had the sort of face that was all angles, too defined to be pretty, though her eyes were an deep and beautiful hazel.

"My name is Madeleine. Madeleine Bellefleur."

"And...?" Clary said. "What do you want from me?"

Madeleine hesitated. "I knew your mother, Jocelyn," she said. "We were friends in the homeland, Idris."

"You can't see her," Clary said. "No visitors but family until she gets better."

"But she won't get better."

Clary felt as if she'd been slapped in the face. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Madeleine said. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I know what's wrong with Jocelyn, and there's nothing a mundane hospital can do for her now. What happened to her-she did it to herself, Clarissa."

**AN: Same ending as the book. This will be the last chapter because I do not know the plot of the third book as it's not released yet. But please review and tell me what you think! Once again thank you Shinigamigurl who was kind enough to edit this.**


End file.
